Malec: New Years Mishap
by mommysladybug
Summary: Magnus will never take Alec to another New Years party again. My tumblr friend @matthewdawdarrio sent me this prompt and I had a ton of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think!


**Author's Note: My tumblr friend matthewdawddario sent the prompt "Malec New Year's I kissed the wrong person AU" so tell me what you think :) This was much fun to write :) Feel free to send me more prompts! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to the marvelous Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 _Ten._ Alec was suddenly thrust into the confusion of the party. _Nine._ The lights started flashing on and off, much too fast to be able to move fast enough around the room crowded with hot, sweaty bodies. _Eight._ Magnus had decided that the gang should attend some stupid New Years party and Alec, being Alec, went along with it just to see his boyfriend smile. The conceiving Warlock could be very convincing with his puppy dog eyes and pouty lips that just tied Alec's stomach in knots.

 _Seven._ Now, Alec regretted coming to the party. He had somehow gotten separated from the rest of the group. He had lost Magnus and now they were blinking the lights, preparing for the countdown to the new year. Alec looked around the room from left to right over and over. _Six._ He saw no one he knew. He heard the sounds of people counting down and the lights blinked more furiously. _Five._ He knew what was coming. Magnus and Isabelle had been kind enough to explain what people do at these parties. _Four._ They had told him to make sure he was with Magnus so they could do the New Year's kiss. _Three._ Well, Alec couldn't find his boyfriend in the dark, with only the flashing multicolored lights. _Two._ He glanced around nervously and then saw him. A man with glitter covering him from head to toe and spiked up hair. Magnus. Alec sighed in relief. _One._

Just as the lights went out, Alec felt warm hands grabbing his waist, pulling him into the tall, curvy body of the man. The Shadowhunter couldn't help but smile as he felt himself being pulled up for a kiss that lasted exactly until the lights came on about ten seconds later.

When the lights came on again, Alec felt the other pull away and as he opened his eyes, his blue orbs widened. "By the angel!" Alec practically yelled at the man, who _wasn't his boyfriend._ The Shadowhunter backed away as quickly as possible from the stranger.

The stranger simply smiled what he must have considered a charming smile and said in a low tone, "Happy New Year, baby." Now that the lights were on, Alec could see that this man was shorter than Magnus and also less glittery. He had regular, brown eyes and his hair was browner more so than black.

Alec silently cursed himself and then looked at the man with irritated, blue eyes. "Why did you kiss me?!" He asked angrily. "And do _not_ call me that."

The man cocked his head. "Aw, don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, babe." He raked his eyes up and down the teenager's body. He smirked and gave Alec a look that made him want to vomit. The Shadowhunter simply walked away from the moronic man. _I need to find Magnus. Raziel! What is he going to think?!_

With these thoughts in his head, Alec started walking around anxiously awaiting his Warlock. He was not ready to tell Magnus that he had kissed someone else and not even known it was someone other than his boyfriend. After walking around for ten minutes or so, he finally heard a familiar voice call his name in the crowd. He turned around and saw Magnus and Jace walking towards him. Magnus' expression showed a mixture of feelings: disgust, confusion, hatred, fear, and so many more. Jace looked apprehensive and absolutely revolted. "Alec!" Magnus seemed to stop in his tracks a few feet from the Shadowhunter. Alec looked from Magnus to Jace, who seemed to be avoiding his parabatai's blue eyes.

"Jace? Where's Clary?" Alec asked his brother. Jace just shook his head in response. Silence. Jace and silence was never a good thing. The black-haired boy turned his attention to his boyfriend. "Magnus, I -Uh-" then, he noticed the Warlock's expression. "What's wrong, guys? You both look- not… good."

Jace and Magnus seemed to be avoiding looking even remotely in the same direction as each other. After a very long, very awkward moment of silence, Magnus seemed to decide to be the one to break it. "Uh- Nothing's… wrong, exactly…" He looked at the blonde teenager.

Jace looked up quickly. "What's wrong is your boy toy here grabbed me and fucking kissed me!" He glared angrily at the Warlock. Alec's jaw dropped as Magnus glared back at the Shadowhunter.

" _I_ grabbed _you?!_ I think not! And how could you even remotely think I was your girlfriend? She's a fucking mouse! She's tiny! I do _not_ feel like a woman!" Magnus roared at the blonde teenager. His High Warlock voice and scary eyes glaring hard at the boy. Alec watched all of this in horror. He couldn't even fully comprehend what was happening as he couldn't say anything.

Jace responded, "You practically seized me and attacked me! This is in no way my fault. I would have _much_ rather have been kissing my girlfriend rather than my brother's glittery boy toy!"

Magnus looked about ready to kill as he seethed, "And I would have much rather kissed Alec, but _you_ kissed _me,_ asshole!"

Alec finally got the strength to say something. "Hey, guys. Stop it, okay?" He turned to look at Magnus directly, "You kissed my _brother?_ "

The Warlock opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He gave his boyfriend a sorrowful look. "Darling, I am really sorry! I seriously thought he was you. I am an idiot."

The Shadowhunter simply stated. "You are an idiot." He paused. "For leaving me in the crowd!" He stated, "I kind of got really confused with the kissing shit, too and got grabbed by some Adam Lambert wannabe."

Magnus' mouth was wide open for a moment. He started laughing. Then, Alec was laughing and then, they were both cracking up until their sides hurt. "My dear, I love you. Your also an asshole for making me think I upset you." He smirked as he walked close to Alec, so he could pull him in for a long kiss.

Alec smiled. "Love you, too, Mags." He responded once the kiss ended. He put his arms around the Warlock to pull him into a hug. He nestled his chin into the nook of his boyfriend's neck.


End file.
